The loss
by JuneprodigyTrissdivergent
Summary: What if something happened to June so bad while Day was gone that she might never recover? If you lot everything and little hope you had left would you do something? Some people did something really bad and hurt a lot of people and didn't care. They did something to June. Now she is broken in what seems like a million pieces. Now Day is back and so is the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. I have been thinking about this for a while now and I think I finally am ready to put the story together. So the summary is say something happened that traumatized June while Day was gone. (Don't want to tell you what it was because I don't want to give away spoilers to my story.) So Tess thinks bringing Day back might help. He might and he might not. But he doesn't remember. So how could he help is all June is thinking while still trying to cope with what happen and catch the bad guys that traumatized her after they resurface. Okay so here it goes. **

**June**

It's dark. Everything is dark. I look around and then I see flames. _I know where I am. _No! No! I see a little boy standing in the middle of it.

"Get out of here!" I yell. "Go find safety! Hurry!" Then part of building falls in between us. He still just stares at me.

"Go!" I yell one more time.

Then I blink and he's gone.

I jolt awake to my alarm clock. I am sweating and taking deep breathes. _It was just a dream. _I remind myself. It's been just a dream for years now. I turn the alarm off and get ready for work. I plan to meet Tess later on. It's my twenty-seventh birthday.

After my shower I go to the kitchen and start coffee. I look on the refrigerator and held up by two magnets is a little finger painting. I stare at it and smile as I hold back tears.

_It was just a dream. _I remind myself again. I sip my coffee as the phone goes off.

I sigh. _Who now? _I wonder.

I answer the phone. "Hello?"

"June! Did I wake you? I hope not. I'm pretty sure your alarm goes off at six thirty and that's when you get up." I hear Tess on the other end.

"Tess. It's okay. You didn't wake me up." I take a sip of my coffee and wait for her answer.

"Okay. So dinner is going to be around six tonight. I wanted to make sure you know."

"Nothing big, right? Just a simple dinner with a few of us, right?"

"Of course. A few people over for dinner. That's it."

"Okay. I'll be there at six."

"Okay. See you then." Then she hangs up.

I finish my cup of coffee as I watch the city wake up from my balcony. I finally go inside and put on my shoes and head out the door. I decide to take the train.

_It's been ten years since Day left. I don't really think much of it anymore. It's be long enough to scab the scars. But I can't forget him nor can I move on. He was my one true love. _

I make it to work and it drags on and on as the commander. Nothing happens today. Which relieves me. Tomorrow is the day that will bring fear to me.

Five years ago tomorrow there was a bombing in our headquarters here in this building and in another building. It killed many hundreds. The men responsible had been doing things that we could not ignore beforehand. I had been assigned the case but as fast as they came they disappear. They would create riots and kill innocents to get our attention. They vanished completely off the grid after the bombing. Nothing every appeared up. They were nowhere on the face of this earth. It's been four years since their last appearance. Most believe they died in the bomb they set. There has never been any proof of this. I have always had this gut feeling that I can't ignore on this subject. I think they are out there somewhere. Mocking me. Saying I can't catch them. I know I'm paranoid but, what if the _what ifs _come true. I think I have the right to be paranoid. Ever since strange things happen on that day.

Last year I got an unmarked package. I thought nothing of it at first but in the box with a letter saying '_We're watching you!' _With the note were pictures taken that year. Everywhere. I thought my sense were sharp but maybe I couldn't rely on them as well as I thought. See I have the right to be paranoid.

The year before I just felt like someone was watching me. Always watching me. _What if they didn't die and are out there? I would have to stop them before someone else dies. _

I start walking in Ruby Sector towards where Tess lives. I live in Lake Sector which makes me feel safer. I start to walk and thoughts of how the old Lake sector has turned into the wonderful place it is now. As I stop someone comes up to me.

"I'm sorry to bother you." _I think I recognize that voice. _I look up as the man keeps speaking. "But do we know each other?" I look at him and I feel like someone just stabbed me in the heart.

_Day. _He's much older. Much taller and looks much stronger. I tried everything to push him out of my mind. I told Tess not to tell me anything of him. That I needed to try to put it behind me. Even though I knew my heart would never love anyone again I just had to move on.

He clears his throat. "Um," I stammer. "I don't believe we do." I lie.

"Oh." He says disappointed. "It's just you look so familiar to me. I thought. I thought you were someone I knew."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I don't think so. But I do hope you find the person you're looking for."

"Hi," He holds his hand out. "I'm Daniel."

I grab his hand and instantly feel an electric pulse go through me.

"Hi, I'm June."

"June." He says. "June." He says as if trying to guess where the name comes from. "That's a beautiful name."

He looks in all directions as if he's lost.

"Do you know where you're headed to?" I ask.

"Not anymore I don't. I have to go meet an old friend for dinner but I don't think I know the way."

"Does this friend's name happen to be named Tess?" I ask.

"Yeah, you know her."

"Yes, I am actually headed to her apartment."

"Do you mind if my brother and I accompany you?"

"No, not at all." I feel as if I put all my strength and energy into trying to hide the truth from him. I need to protect him from those things. From the pain I caused him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry it took me forever to update but I was thinking about how I want to take all of these stories. I hope you like them and the other two will be updated either later today or later in the week. We'll see how busy I get. Anyway here we go…**

**Day**

We just arrived back in the Republic after ten long years. Eden has a job interview for an engineering position. I can't believe we came back home. Antarctica has never really felt like home. We are having dinner with Tess in about an hour. I plan to get situated at our temporary apartment beforehand.

On our way to the apartment I look out the window of the car. So much has changed since we left. I still haven't been able to get my memory back but some things have cleared up around Tess the more we talked. But no matter what I do I still feel like something is missing. Of my life, of my soul, of me. I am hoping that I can figure it out while I'm out here. All I know is that when I close my eyes the thing I'm missing seems to be a girl. A girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail. I feel like the dreams I have might be memories about her. About us kissing and her laugh making things seem… better. I also hope Eden gets the job so I have an excuse to stay here in the Republic. I've been away from home for too long.

We set down our bags at the empty apartment which seems bigger than the apartment we had in Antarctica. I thought it is better if we walked to Tess's so we could see some of how the Republic changed. Eden didn't abject. As we are walking Eden just keeps talking about the interview for this engineering position and things I don't quite understand. Out of the corner of my eye I see a girl with the long brown hair in a high pony tail. I run up to stop her.

"I'm sorry to bother, but do we know each other?" I ask and I see her dark brown eyes with patches of gold swimming around in her eyes. My heart starts pounding.

I just stare at her. _She is so beautiful. I feel like I have found something. As I stare at her I feel whole for the first time. I feel like I have come to life for the first time in ten years. _

I clear my throat hoping she didn't notice how I was staring.

"Um," She stammers. "I don't believe we do." And I feel disappointed. But at the same time I feel like that's not it. I know her. I know I do.

"Oh." I say and I think she can hear the disappointed. "It's just you look so familiar to me. I thought, I thought you were someone I knew."

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I don't think so. But I do hope you find the person you're looking for." Somehow she seems more disappointed than I do.

"Hi," I hold out my hand. "I'm Daniel."

She grabs my hand and I feel like life has shot back into my body. I feel like I've met someone I've been waiting for. I feel like the whole world has stopped and it's just us.

"Hi, I'm June."

"June." I say. "June." I repeat trying to see if it would spark a memory but nothing. "That's a beautiful name."

That's when I look around and realize I have no idea which direction to go anymore. I feel completely lost yet right at home with her.

"Do you know where you're headed to?" She asks.

"Not anymore I don't. I have to go meet an old friend for dinner but I don't think I know the way."

Some familiarity comes across her face. "Does this friend's name happen to be Tess?" She asks.

I wonder how she knows. "Yeah, you know her?"

"Yes. I am actually headed to her apartment." Just my luck. I wanted to stay next to this girl, not get lost, and make it to Tess's.

"Do you mind if my brother and I accompany you?"

"No, not at all." I feel the happiest I've been in a while. I feel like I have got my world back.

We walk there. June in between Eden and me. They chit-chat a bit and I start to wonder how they know each other. I just try to remember where I know her from. Before I know it we arrive.

June and I take the stairs to the fifth floor while Eden takes the elevator. We make it to Tess's door before the elevator even makes it to the fifth floor. June knocks and the second the door opens. I see a grown up Tess yell June's name and pull her into a hug.

She lets go and see me. "Day!" And hugs me.

"Hey, cousin. How you been?" I say. I don't remember too much of her but enough. She looks so much older. More mature.

"Good. And I see you already met June. Well come in. Come in. Where's Eden?" She asks as she shows us inside.

"Just give the elevator a couple more minutes." June says and Tess laughs.

I look around the apartment. It is a very nice apartment. Big. I'm happy she finally has somewhere to call home. But as I look I see pictures on the wall turned around to face the wall. I see picture frames turned down onto the table. I start to wonder what the pictures are and who is in them.

A couple of minutes later Eden is at the door knocking.

"Pascao watch the food while I go answer the door!" Tess yells towards to kitchen as she goes to the front door.

"Pascao?" I ask June.

"He's a friend and he helps with the cooking for big occasions."

"Well, good. We might not want to taste Tess's cooking without helping." I joke and she giggles.

"Well, I have. Trust me you don't."

Eden sits down in between me and June on the couch. "How did you two beat the elevator?"

"Never rely on elevators." June states and I feel a smile come to my face.

"Diner will be ready in a minute." Tess says as June stands up to give her another hug.

Before Tess goes back into the kitchen June's phone goes off.

"No." Tess says. "Not today. Please. Why out of all day?"

June answers the phone. "Commander Iparis."

_She's a commander? _

She just stands there and listens. "Yes, I'm still here. Continue." Her facial expression starts to look sad, mad, and drained. Like if someone just took her whole world away. "I'll be right there." She says and hangs up.

"Tess, I'm so sorry. I know how hard you tried to put this together but I have to go. It's an emergency."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes." And her expression went serious. Tess looks like she knows what it's about.

"Well, then you have to take a slice of cake."

"I don't kno-"

"No. You're taking some. I worked hard on your birthday cake for your twenty-seventh birthday." Tess says walking in the kitchen.

_It's her birthday? _

Tess comes back with a man and a slice of cake in her hand. I'm assuming that is Pascao.

"Here's your cake and you be careful. Happy birthday June." Tess says hugging her.

"Happy birthday June. You take care of yourself tonight." Pascao says.

"Happy birthday." My brother says as she heads towards the door.

As she is leaving through that door I whisper. "Happy birthday." I don't think she heard me.

**I'm so excited for the next chapter I might update tonight but I might not update the others till this weekend or something. I keep telling myself to update and the day I was about to my grandfather passed so my mom packed the car and we took our nine and half hour drive through the middle of no service. So I will try. I promise and I really hope you liked it. By the way those pictures are a huge part of this fanfic. The person in them. I am excited for you to find out. **


End file.
